


Zeppelin II

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise Gifts, Tumblr Prompt, Zeppelin II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You surprise Dean with a gift. You give it to him in a very creative way.





	Zeppelin II

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt.
> 
> "Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our heart."
> 
> This is also the Sequel to "The warmth of Vinyl"

t was supposed to be a Christmas gift. You had picked it up months ago on a hunt but you couldn’t wait. Not only that but Dean needed some cheering up. The last couple of hunts had taken a lot of out of him but he wouldn’t tell you why. You never asked either. There was just some things you never asked. If Dean wanted to talk he would come to you. 

 When Sam and Dean decided to make a supply run you opted to stay back but you told them what you needed. Actually you gave them a list so they could take their sweet time. You really didn’t want them coming back when you were in the middle of this. 

 Once they left you headed into the garage and started to dig through the recycling,you owned Sam a big thank you for the  bin, you found some old newspapers then you headed back inside and went to work. Dean was probably going to kill you for this but it would be so worth it. After wrapping the gift at least 8 times with the newspaper you felt satisfied. It was going to take a bit to open this. Actually it would take Dean about 4 seconds. Yeah more newspaper was going to be needed.

  After heading back to the recycling bin you dove back into it and pulled out some more newspaper. You weren’t sure how you didn’t manage to fall into the giant bin but when you pulled yourself out of it you started to wonder if this was to much. Many layers of paper seemed a little overboard but then you realized that the prize underneath the paper would be worth it.

After heading out of the garage the second time you went to down the stairs to go back into the bunker area. Once you headed into the laundry room you stopped and grinned at the shelf that had the toolbox next to it. This would be perfect. After stepping on your toes you picked up the roll of duct tape then trotted back to the room you shared with Dean. You knew that the only reason Dean never found it was due to the fact you hid it in the closet of another room in the bunker. You swore that man could sniff out anything that was different in his room.  It didn’t take you long to wrap the newspaper wrapped vinyl in a layer of duct tape. Once the dull tape covered every inch of the you decide to add another couple of layers. It wouldn’t be fun if he saw something wrapped in duct tape.  After everything was finally complete you went to destroy the evidence of the cut up newspaper and to put the tape back. Now all you had to do was wait which,thankfully, wasn’t very long. The boys came in carrying bags of stuff which you eagerly helped put away. The sooner the stuff was put away then the sooner Dean would get back to the bedroom. 

 By the time everything was almost put away Dean had headed back towards the bedroom. You followed him a minute later because you didn’t want him to see you. Not yet anyways. You had to bite down on your lip once he got down to the duct tape part and it didn’t surprise you when he pulled out his box cutter to get to the prize beneath. After the make shift wrapping paper was tossed to the floor you watched Dean admire his gift. 

 "Holy shit.“ You watched as Dean flipped the vinyl around his hands. He had finally figured out what it was. It wasn’t just any Zeppelin album. It was one he was missing. It was his favorite. The original pressing of Zeppelin II was now in his possession  

 It only took a few seconds for him to turn around and see you in the doorway. He must have really loved it because the next thing you knew he was pulling you into his arms with a smile on his face. 

 

[Originally posted by self-loathing-hunter](https://tmblr.co/Z-PHIl1et7aTt)

 " Where did you find it?” Dean asked as his thumb came up and caressed your cheek.  

 "Remember that hunt a few months ago where we wound up going into that used record store?“ You had to think back to the specific hunt "We were there because I had to interview one of the employees.”

 "Wait that was you who bought the album?“ Dean looked at you surprised. He remembered that hunt. While you were waiting for the employee who was serving other customers, Dean got bored and starting flipping through the vinyl section. That was when he saw it.  _Zeppelin II was staring him straight in the face._  He vowed then to buy it but since he had to be at the morgue after the interview he didn’t have time and by the time he got back it was gone. It dawned to him now why you asked to walk back to the hotel.  

 Dean tilted your head back and pressed his lips against yours. God you were perfect. You were absolutely perfect. Once he was done with the kiss he slapped the red bow you had placed on the top of your head. You were the perfect present. After Dean was done being a complete goofball you wrapped your arms around his neck and you came to a realization. **It was moments like these, the small little things you do to cheer him up or the small things he did to cheer you up,that took up the most room in both of your hearts.**


End file.
